1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer network systems and in particular to the management of computer network systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Management of computer systems requires measurement data to be collected from components of the managed systems. The measurement data thus collected has to be maintained in the form of a data model that builds relationships between components of the managed system. Often to manage computer systems, it is important to capture more complex information about the system, such as information about operations, sequencing of interactions, and composition relationships between components. The Common Information Model (CIM) presents an object-oriented data model that captures complex relationships between managed components. A Common Information Model Object Manager (CIMOM) is a server utilizing the Common Information Model (CIM) protocol during network device management and load distribution of a network path. In conventional methods of managing the CIM, there is no methodology employing client load distribution among a cluster of CIMOM servers via a network path.